El Pasado Siempre LLama Dos Veces
by musguita
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si alguien del pasado volviese? HouseCameron. Fic Completo.
1. Chapter 1

El sonido invadía todo su cuerpo. Las vibraciones que viajaban desde sus pies y se revolvían en su espina dorsal, como las olas que balancean los barcos, llegaban hasta su cerebro. Sus dedos se movían lentamente golpeando el suelo con el ritmo ligero de esa música. Sentía como la letra aporreaba su cerebro, se clavaba en su mente.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you, I don't know how_

- Tienes que pasar consulta. – oía una voz de fondo, imperceptible.

Parecía que alguien le llamaba desde lejos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y con la expresión en su rostro de tranquilidad. Notó como alguien le tocaba ligeramente el hombro y despertó de ese viaje. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver la cara de Cameron mirándole desde arriba con cierta preocupación e impaciencia.

- Tienes que pasar consulta. – Repitió y esta vez lo pudo escuchar claro y nítidamente.

- Creo que no.- Contestó volviendo a ponerse los cascos.

- ¡House! – Gritó Cuddy abriendo la puerta. – Llevas casi una hora de retraso. – Dijo mientras señalaba su reloj.

- Hoy no puedo pasar consulta. – Contestó con desdén.

- Claro… - Cuddy se impacientaba mientras Cameron observaba aquella escena que le era tan familiar. – Consulta¡ya! – Gritó señalando la puerta.

- Me duele la pierna. – Miró casi suplicándole que se fuera. – Tengo suficiente con este dolor así que no provoques que me estalle la cabeza en mil pedazos. – Cameron le miró preocupada y se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo House era cierto y no una excusa.

- Valla… yo que pensaba que tomabas Vidocina como suplemento vitamínico…

- Cuddy – interrumpió Cameron. – No, no tengo nada que hacer, es decir, acabo de terminar mis consultas pero no tengo problema en sustituir a House. Parece que le duele de verdad. – Dijo mirándole con compasión.

Cuddy se quedó mirando a Cameron. Se preguntaba hasta que punto seguiría creyéndose las baratas excusas de House. De todos modos si era real que a House le dolía la pierna no tenía por qué someterle a horas de clínica, y en verdad parecía más dolorido ese día. Y en el caso de que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas y fuese todo mentira, sería Cameron quien al final acabase sufriendo las consecuencias pasando dos horas de consulta que no le correspondían.

- Menos mal que siempre estás tú para salvarme el culo. – Dijo House mirando a Cameron – En cuanto a ti, - se dirigió a Cuddy – muestras muy poca sensibilidad con los pacientes, deberías hacer uno de esos cursillos, ya sabes, tengo un montón de folletos. Pásate y luego te doy algunos consejos.

- Es justo lo que necesito, que tú me asesores. Debería despedir también a los abogados. – Contesto Cuddy antes de salir por la puerta. – Cameron, te espera un paciente en la sala 1. – Apuntilló antes de cerrar.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó Cameron antes de irse.

- Venga, venga, no querrás que Cuddy use la fusta contigo… Por muy tentador que suene la idea de veros a las dos en tal situación no creo que tú estuvieses muy cómoda. – Contestó House divertido. - ¿Verdad?

No le dio tiempo a contestar. House se colocó los cascos y se sumergió de nuevo en la música que estaba escuchando.

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

Cameron salió del despacho de House maldiciéndole. Pensó que no hubiese sido un gran sacrificio agradecerle que pasase las horas de consulta por él. Empezaba a creer que House la había engañado y que el dolor no era tal como le había hecho querer. _Bravo Cameron, _se dijo._ Apuntar en tu diario "House ha vuelto a engañarme como a una boba". _Por un momento dudo en volver al despacho y enfrentarse a él y obligarle a pasa consulta. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún ánimo para discutir con él.

Abrió la puerta de la sala 1. El paciente estaba de espaldas a la puerta, observando uno de aquellos posters sobre la gripe, como evitarla, los efectos y paliativos. Parecía bastante interesado en ello porque no se percató del sonido de la puerta cuando Cameron la cerró.

- Buenos días, disculpe la tardanza, – comenzó mientras tomaba el historial del paciente y se disponía a leerlo – ha habido un problema con el médico que debía pasar esta consulta y…

- ¿Allison? – Aquel hombre la interrumpió.

- ¿Perdone? – Preguntó sorprendida y levantando la vista para poder ver al paciente. Cuando lo vio no pudo creerlo. – Dios mío¿Joe¿Eres… eres tú?


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel hombre frente a ella era alto, de complexión fuerte y de sonrisa bonachona. Su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su felicidad y sorpresa al verla allí. Cameron se quedó helada. Su cuerpo se paralizó y sintió que se derrumbaría allí mismo si no fuese porque estaba demasiado tensa como para caer. El hombre hizo amaga de acercarse para abrazarla y ella reaccionó tarde pero también le abrazó como si fuese uno de esos familiares de pacientes que eran tan efusivos que lo agradecían todo con abrazos y de las maneras menos esperadas.

- Dios Allison, estás fantástica. De haber sabido que te encontraría aquí… ¡No lo puedo creer! – Dijo separándose y mirándola de arriba abajo.  
- Yo… - dudo un segundo.- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. – Continuó perpleja. – Pero¿estás bien? Quiero decir¿has venido por algo serio? – Preguntó dándose cuenta de que estaban en la consulta.  
- No te preocupes, es un simple resfriado. – Dijo quitándole importancia.

Cameron quiso comprobar que lo que le decía ese viejo conocido era verdad y que solo se trataba de un resfriado. Le tomó la temperatura y le hizo todas las pruebas necesarias para evidenciar que en efecto solo se trataba de una gripe normal y corriente. Durante aquello minutos su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño de aquella situación y que de no haber sido por House no estaría ahora mismo allí, examinándole. Se sentía incomoda y contrariada.

- Aquí tienes la receta, tómalo durante una semana cada ocho horas. – Dijo extendiendo la mano amablemente con la receta para dársela.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para diagnosticar un simple resfriado? – Preguntó House ignorando la situación.  
- Estoy en ello. – Contestó Cameron mirándole implacable. – ¿A ti no te dolía la pierna? – Preguntó evidenciando su engaño y señalando.

- Oh, eso, es milagroso lo que la ciencia puede conseguir. No te imaginarías lo mucho que ha avanzado. – Dijo poniendo un tono de incredulidad.  
- Y la vicodina… - Murmuró enfadada.  
- Bueno amigo, – se dirigió a Joe – veo que mi lacaya le ha extendido una receta así que su tiempo de consulta ha terminado. Ahora si no le molesta... – Señaló la puerta con el bastón para que se fuera.  
- Discúlpale Joe, - House la miró sorprendido al ver como se dirigía hacia ese paciente. – no suele tratar mucho con la gente…  
- No te preocupes. – Contestó Joe sonriendo. – Aquí tienes mi número – le dio una tarjeta. – Llámame y nos ponemos al día.

Cada vez entendía menos de qué iba todo. ¿Por qué aquel hombre le daba su número? Cameron lo cogió y le echó un vistazo antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. House seguía anonadado y mirando perplejo aquella situación que se producía ante sus ojos.

- Gracias. – Dijo Cameron sonriendo.  
- Me alegro de haberte visto Allison, llámame¿de acuerdo? – Insistió.  
- Lo haré. – Confirmó Cameron.  
- Hasta pronto Allison. Adiós. – Se dirigió a House antes de salir.

Cameron no pareció darle importancia al hecho de que House hubiese interrumpido y hubiese sido testigo de aquello, aunque en el fondo no se sentía nada cómoda en ese momento y quería salir de allí corriendo para que su jefe no la acribillase con un interrogatorio interminable sobre la identidad de aquel paciente que le trataba de una forma tan familiar. House intentaba asimilarlo antes de preguntar nada y no fue hasta que salieron de la consulta cuando por fin lo hizo.

- ¿Desde cuando ligas con los pacientes? – Preguntó intentando que no notase que estaba en parte molesto.  
- Has debido tomarte un bote entero de Vicodina. – Contestó Cameron aún enfadada porque House la había mentido.  
- Yo he preguntado primero. – Dijo House como si se tratase de un juego de niños.

Cameron paró en seco y le miró. A House le bastó eso para darse cuenta de que estaba enfadada de verdad y que no quería hablar sobre el tema, lo cual le motivó para seguir con el interrogatorio.

- Sé que te preocupas en exceso por tus pacientes, que eres amable con ellos y te dejas la piel, pero de ahí a seguirles viendo fuera del hospital…- arqueó las cejas y puso una mueca socarrona. – Tienes un serio problema con el acoso sexual. – Concluyó sarcástico.  
- ¿Cómo? – Dijo sorprendida e indignada.  
- Ya sabes, primero a mí, luego Chase y ahora un paciente...  
- Eres un cabrón. – Dijo mirándole a los ojos con toda la furia que tenía dentro y se alejó caminando apresurada.

Se quedó allí parado, mirando como se iba y preguntándose que importancia tendría aquel tipo que hacía que estuviese a la defensiva. Pensó que por la familiaridad con que él la trató y por lo incomoda que ella parecía estar cuando apareció por la puerta debía ser alguien que había tenido un significado importante en su vida. Se dio cuenta de que Cameron se había ido sin terminar de pasar las horas de consulta e intentó huir de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que nadie se diese cuenta también y entonces tuviese que cumplirlas él mismo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. "¡Mierda!" pensó cuando vio a Cuddy.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó saliendo del ascensor y frenándole el paso.  
- A mi despacho… - "vamos, piensa rápido", se dijo.  
- ¿Cómo que a tu despacho? – Volvió a preguntar.  
- Si, ya sabes, el lugar donde suelo trabajar. – Contestó.  
- Sé que en tu despacho lo que más haces no es trabajar precisamente, pero sé de un lugar donde si puedes hacerlo es la clínica. – Contestó. – Cameron me ha dicho que ya no te duele la pierna y que vas a pasar tú las consulta.  
- Vaya… - Alcanzó a decir. Se sentía sorprendido de que Cameron hubiese sido capaz de vengarse de esa forma.  
- Además parece que el dolor de tu pierna ya no es tan intenso. – Era consciente de que Cameron se había dado cuenta de su engaño y se estaba divirtiendo. – Te queda una hora todavía. – Y le señaló en dirección a la sala 1.

Miró hacia su jefa implorando pero ella no parecía que fuese a ceder. Sería estúpido pensar que iba a ceder cuando siempre le obligaba a pasar sus horas de consulta.

- Tengo un caso importante. – Era su último recurso.  
- Sé que lo tienes, yo te lo he asignado¿recuerdas? – Contestó Cuddy. – Pero que no pases una hora de consulta no hará que tu paciente mejore.  
- Pero me sentiría culpable si durante esa hora muere porque yo he estado mirándole los mocos a un crío. – Dijo poniendo cara de terror.  
- Me arriesgaré. – Y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

House no tuvo otra opción que rendirse ante las órdenes de su jefa e ir a pasar la maldita hora de consulta.

Cuando por fin pudo liberarse fue a la sala de diagnóstico y no vio a ninguno de los tres. Supuso que estarían haciendo pruebas al paciente o trabajando en lo que fuese. En ese momento no le interesaba. Solo había una cosa que rondaba en su mente curiosa y ávida de saber. Salió a la terraza y vio a Wilson ocupado con un paciente en su despacho. Empezó a hacerle señas para que saliese. Su amigo se percató de su presencia y le hizo un gesto para que esperara. Tras cinco minutos por fin salió.

- El que tu no veas a tus pacientes no significa que los demás tampoco, lo sabes¿verdad? – Preguntó Wilson.  
- Pensaba que visto un paciente de cáncer los habías visto todos.- Contestó con sorna.

Wilson le miró entre desesperado y a la vez hecho a la idea de que jamás cambiaria.

- ¿Tú no tenías un nuevo caso? – Preguntó.  
- Sí, pero ya están los niños trabajando en ello. No te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti. – Levantó las cejas y le miró coqueto.  
- Suena tentador pero no creo que hayas venido para ver qué tal me va… - Wilson le conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que él mismo casi.  
- Que bien me conoces Jimmy. – Señaló sonriendo. – Necesito tu consejo.  
- ¿De qué se trata esta vez? – Preguntó interesado.  
- Uno de mis subordinados ha estado ligando con un paciente, te lo cuento a ti porque sabes más que nadie del tema, y me preguntaba si debía decírselo a Cuddy…  
- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Interrumpió Wilson.  
- Te lo he dicho, uno de mis niños, mis subordinados, mis coleguitas ha estado ligando en la consulta. – Cuchicheó como si fueran niñas de 16 años en un instituto.  
- Ah… - Wilson se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. – Te refieres a Cameron¿no? – Concluyó, y en su mirada se podía ver la picardía y lo divertido que era para él ver a su amigo mostrando interés por ella.  
- No, se trata de Chase. – Intentó engañarle irónicamente.  
- Sé lo mucho que te preocupa Chase, te desvives por él, pero la única persona que ha pasado consulta esta mañana ha sido Cameron. – Dijo Wilson.  
- No se te escapa ni una¿eh? – Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- ¿Con quién estaba ligando? – Preguntó.  
- Un tal Joe. – Su tono intentaba quitarle importancia pero el hecho era que de verdad le importaba y que Wilson sabía que era así.  
- Joe… - Dijo para sí Wilson.

Intentaba buscar en su mente un recuerdo, algo que relacionase con ese nombre, con aquel hombre. House le miraba esperando una respuesta porque era obvio que su amigo sabía algo, aunque en ese momento no lo supiese o no lo recordase. Se impacientaba. Golpeaba ligeramente el suelo con su bastón, golpes pequeños, Casi imperceptibles. De pronto Wilson abrió los ojos y la boca como si hubiese visto un fantasma y señalaba a su amigo moviendo insistentemente su mano.

- ¿Qué¿Qué¡¿Qué! – Preguntó House intrigado.  
- Sé quien es ese tío. Lo que no sé es si decírtelo… - Dijo Wilson disfrutando como nunca de aquella situación.


	3. Chapter 3

_Intentaba buscar en su mente un recuerdo, algo que relacionase con ese nombre, con aquel hombre. House le miraba esperando una respuesta porque era obvio que su amigo sabía algo, aunque en ese momento no lo supiese o no lo recordase. Se impacientaba. Golpeaba ligeramente el suelo con su bastón, golpes pequeños, Casi imperceptibles. De pronto Wilson abrió los ojos y la boca como si hubiese visto un fantasma y señalaba a su amigo moviendo insistentemente su mano._

_- ¿Qué¿Qué¡¿Qué! – Preguntó House intrigado.  
- Sé quien es ese tío. Lo que no sé es si decírtelo… - Dijo Wilson disfrutando como nunca de aquella situación._

House le miró por un instante. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? Por su parte, su mejor amigo realmente tenía dudas sobre si contárselo a House, y no por hacerle sufrir si no porque era algo que Cameron le había contado y no sabía hasta que punto era una confidencia.

- Vamos no me jodas. – Soltó House desesperado pero intentando disimular su interés. – Sabes algo de Cameron y no quieres contármelo. ¿Vas a romper conmigo por ella? Si es así dímelo antes de que me ilusione más de la cuenta… - Bromeó.  
- ¿Y por qué te interesa saberlo? – Preguntó Wilson tratando de pincharle.  
- Porque trabaja para mí.  
- Chase trabaja para ti y no te interesa demasiado…  
- Sé que Chase me es fiel. A pesar de los malos momentos del pasado aprendió la lección y jamás me traicionaría de nuevo. Además no creo que al tal Joe le gusten los rubios ricos y con pony.  
- Sabes House, por una vez no seré yo quien te lo cuente. – Contestó con firmeza. – Si quieres saber quién es ese Joe pregúntale a Cameron.

No había duda de que no le contaría nada. House ladeó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su amiga que tenía dibujado en su rostro el triunfo, la victoria de haber dejado a House con la duda y siendo absolutamente consciente de que no sería capaz de preguntarle directamente a Cameron al menos por ahora. Era lo que siempre hacía. Primero tanteaba el terreno, jugaba con la gente y preguntaba sutilmente lo que quería saber. Sabía como hacer que la gente le contase lo que quería. Solo que esta vez debería empeñarse más.

Chase apuntaba unos datos en una carpeta. Parecía concentrado. Al menos disimulaba muy bien si no lo estaba. Cameron estaba frente a la pizarra. Ella misma había escrito los síntomas y todas las posibles opciones que se les había ocurrido sobre qué podía tener aquel niño. Jaime era el nuevo caso que tenían entre manos, un niño de apenas ocho años que había ingresado con unos síntomas hacía un par de horas y que ahora mismo estaba ciego. Tenía las manos apoyadas en su cintura de manera que parecía una jarra desde la perspectiva de Chase que volvía a bajar la cabeza y a leer la historia médica de Jaime. Se mordió el labio superior y cerró los ojos unos segundos para volver a abrirlos.

- Foreman está tardando demasiado. – Dijo sin darse la vuelta.  
- Hace tan solo veinte minutos que se ha ido… - Contestó Chase sin levantar la cabeza del informe.

Tenía razón. Tan solo veinte minutos que a ella le habían parecido una eternidad. Se había sentido rara desde el encuentro con Joe. Desde que House le había preguntado por él y ella no había sabido que contestarle. Tan solo había sido capaz de decirle "eres un cabrón". Pensó en lo estúpido de su contestación. En que por mucho que hubiese cortado aquella situación de esa manera la cuestión volvería más tarde o más temprano. No podía pensar con claridad. Sentía presión en el pecho, la angustia que produce lo incierto, lo que uno había creído olvidado y que vuelve para darte más fuerte.

- ¿Dónde coño está House? – Preguntó Chase trayéndola de nuevo a la sala de diagnósticos.  
- ¿Tanto me echabas de menos? – Preguntó House entrando. – Te daré una foto mía si tanto te gusto.

Chase ni miró. Giró la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda y puso un gesto de desganas. Cameron pudo advertir aquello a pesar de lo paralizada que se encontraba al ver a House como si nada. Se dijo así misma que era estúpido sorprenderse cuando se trataba de House en ese sentido. Él era así.

- Conozco esa g y ese rabillo. – La dijo House mirándola mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda. – Estás tomándote muchas libertades. Primero me robas las horas de consulta y ahora los rotuladores.

Cameron le miró pero no transmitía nada. No estaba enfadad y tampoco le molestó mucho aquel comentario. Todo había quedado claro. Él la había engañado y luego ella había usado sus amados rotuladores. Eran detalles insignificantes en comparación con lo que tenía en su cabeza. House se dio cuenta de aquello. Normalmente Cameron le hubiese mirado decepcionada, enfadada, incluso con cierta bondad y brillo en los ojos porque sabía que le gustaba, o al menos hasta hace un tiempo así había sido. Pensó que la broma sobre las horas de consulta no había sido muy oportuna, de hecho sus comentarios nunca eran tan oportunos como él creía, pero sabía cuando tenía que parar y ese era el momento.

- Bueno¿y qué pasa con…? - Miró ha Chase que parecía ser el único que estaba en la sala de diagnóstico y dispuesto a trabajar.  
- Jaime. – Contestó. – Lo que en un principio parecía un ataque epiléptico no lo es.  
- ¿Y qué coño es? – Preguntó House.  
- No lo sabemos. – Sentenció Foreman mientras entraba y extendía la mano con unos papales a House.

Este los cogió, lo miró por encima y miró contrariado a Foreman. Volvió a leerlos y los tiró sobre la mesa. Cameron dio un pequeño bote en su silla mientras Chase lo había cogido y lo leía con cara de no entender qué demonios decían aquellos papeles. House se quedó mirando por unos segundos a Cameron. Estaba claro que no estaba allí pero no era normal en ella dejar que algo externo a su trabajo influyese en él. Ella era la primera que había recriminado muchas veces a su jefe el hecho de que sus asuntos personales interferían en su trabajo.

- Rehacer esos test. – Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Cameron.

Ni Foreman ni Chase objetaron nada. Aquellos test no clarificaban nada y nunca estaba de más repetirlos. Cameron se levantó para seguirlos.

- Cameron. – Dijo House a su espalda antes de que pudiese salir de la sala de diagnóstico.

Se paró. No quería girarse, su mente se negaba a hacerlo. No quería dar la cara frente a él. No quería hablar con él, en ese momento no. Pero su cuerpo no obedeció y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su jefe que parecía mirar a través de ella con sus ojos azules. Sabía que estaba pensando en algo, que su mente tramaba algo.

- Si es por lo de esta mañana – comenzó Cameron – ya está olvidado. No me gusta que me engañes para pasar consulta pero no voy a estar eternamente enfadada contigo por eso. Así que tranquilo y…  
- No es eso. – Dijo House tajante.

Cameron se quedó helada. Se decía así misma que ese no era el momento, si llegase el momento en que tendría que contarle a House toda la historia, no debía ser ahora. No se sentía ni con fuerzas ni con el suficiente ánimo como para contarle por qué realmente se sintió tan mal y afectada por aquel caso, por qué odió a aquel hombre que abandonó a su mujer cuando había estado a punto de morir… Aquella mujer que hubiese muerto antes de reconocer una infidelidad. House creía saberlo todo pero aquello era un secreto que llevaba dentro durante mucho tiempo y no podía dejarlo salir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó por fin armándose de valor.


	4. Chapter 4

_- Cameron. – Dijo House a su espalda antes de que pudiese salir de la sala de diagnóstico._

_Se paró. No quería girarse, su mente se negaba a hacerlo. No quería dar la cara frente a él. No quería hablar con él, en ese momento no. Pero su cuerpo no obedeció y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su jefe que parecía mirar a través de ella con sus ojos azules. Sabía que estaba pensando en algo, que su mente tramaba algo._

_- Si es por lo de esta mañana – comenzó Cameron – ya está olvidado. No me gusta que me engañes para pasar consulta pero no voy a estar eternamente enfadada contigo por eso. Así que tranquilo y…  
- No es eso. – Dijo House tajante._

_Cameron se quedó helada. Se decía así misma que ese no era el momento, si llegase el momento en que tendría que contarle a House toda la historia, no debía ser ahora. No se sentía ni con fuerzas ni con el suficiente ánimo como para contarle por qué realmente se sintió tan mal y afectada por aquel caso, por qué odió a aquel hombre que abandonó a su mujer cuando había estado a punto de morir… Aquella mujer que hubiese muerto antes de reconocer una infidelidad. House creía saberlo todo pero aquello era un secreto que llevaba dentro durante mucho tiempo y no podía dejarlo salir tan fácilmente._

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó por fin armándose de valor._

- Si hay algo que no te permite estar centrada en este caso, puedes dejarlo. – Dijo House tratando de ser amable.  
- No… - Comenzó aliviada. – No hay nada que no me deje hacer mi trabajo.  
-¿Estás segura? – Insistió House.  
- Sí. – Confirmó antes de salir por la puerta.

Fue hacia su despacho y se sentó frente a su mesa. Abrió la historia que le había dejado Chase sobre aquel niño Jaime y empezó a leer. Él también debía centrarse en su trabajo. Apoyo la cabeza en su mano derecha mientras pasaba ligeramente los dedos por su frente. Había algo que no cuadraba y esperaba que los nuevos test esclareciesen un poco las cosas. Cogió la carpeta que le había dejado Chase con la historia y fue hacia la sala de diagnóstico, colocándose frente a la pizarra. Comenzó a girar su bastón como solía hacerlo, a golpear con él el suelo. Le ayudaba a pensar. Se sentó en frente de esa pizarra llena de síntomas y posibles enfermedades, llenas de las letras de Cameron, de sus g. No parecía que todo aquello le dijese mucho o una brillante idea le viniese a la cabeza como solía ocurrir.

Mientras Chase y Cameron repetían algunas de las pruebas que le habían realizado a Jaime en las últimas horas, sus padres esperaban junto a su habitación con Foreman.

- ¿Por qué tienen que hacer las mismas pruebas otra vez? – Preguntó la madre que tenía los ojos rojos por llorar y no dormir y apretaba un pañuelo entre sus manos temblorosas.  
- Porque los resultados no son concluyentes. Necesitamos estar seguros antes de decidir que tratamiento le damos a su hijo. – Contestó con una mirada de serenidad, tratando de transmitir tranquilidad a los padres.

Chase miraba fijamente la pantalla en busca de algo, un indicio, una sola pista que les dijese lo que tenía Jaime. Cameron le observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras tecleaba en el ordenador y miraba la pantalla que había frente a ella. Podía notar como le miraba furtivamente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.  
- Nada, es solo que¿cómo aguantas tanto las burlas de House? – Preguntó mirándole fijamente.  
- Lo mismo que todos. – Contestó con sequedad.  
- Pero contigo es más… cruel. – No sabía si era la palabra adecuada.  
- Llegó un día en que me dejaron de importar todas sus bromas. – Contestó tranquilo. – Me gusta este trabajo y me gusta trabajar con House.  
- Así que trabajar con House compensa sus bromas… - Dijo Cameron.  
- ¿No lo crees tú? – Y la miró.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. A todos les compensaba trabajar con él, aguantar sus comentarios sarcásticos y todas las bromas que podía hacer de ellos al cabo del día. Llevaban demasiado tiempo junto a él como para que les siguiese importando. Y tanto Chase como Foreman eran conocedores de los sentimientos de Cameron hacia su jefe, algo que nunca había intentado ocultar.

- Nada. Aquí no hay nada. – Dijo descansando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.  
- Estamos como al principio. – Sentenció Cameron.

En el laboratorio volvieron a repetir las mismas pruebas, tenían que encontrar algo porque no podía ser que todos esos síntomas no tuviese una explicación, nada que uniese las piezas del puzzle que sabían House había formado en su mente y que debían ayudar a concluir y cuanto antes mejor. Chase parecía desesperado y enfadado por la poca suerte que estaban teniendo con los análisis, la misma mala suerte que con el análisis. De pronto su busca sonó, y el de Cameron segundos después. Los dos lo leyeron y se miraron preocupados antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Jaime.

Al llegar encontraron a House esperando fuera y mirando a través del cristal como Foreman había devuelto tras casi un minuto a Jaime a la vida. Foreman comprobaba sus constantes vitales.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? – Preguntó House mirando a sus dos subordinados.  
- No. – Dijo Cameron casi rendida.  
- Si no encontramos algo rápidamente, este niño se nos muere. – Y volvió a mirar hacia el niño.

Cameron reconoció esa mirada en House. No era compasión, era la preocupación que en el fondo tenía y que a muy poco gente le pasaba inadvertida. Esa mirada tratando de encontrar la solución, la pieza que encajase y que se transformaría en una cura. El tiempo corría en su contra y tal como había dicho House, si no encontraban la causa y daban con el tratamiento adecuado, aquel niño moriría sin ellos poder hacer nada. Foreman les miró. Los cuatro se sentían frustrados, desesperados, buscando en sus mentes una aguja en un pajar. House comenzó a caminar. Chase y Cameron no sabían si seguirle.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Cameron.  
- A pensar. Y vosotros beberíais hacer lo mismo. – Contestó sin darse la vuelta y alejándose.

Los tres se quedaron parados, mirándose los unos a los otros sin saber bien qué hacer. ¿Debían seguirle¿Volvían al laboratorio¿Qué demonios tenían que pensar? Foreman levantó la ceja derecha y por dijo:

- Los tres aquí parados no haremos nada. Vamos.

Caminaron hacia el despacho de House que es a donde su jefe había ido. Lo encontraron sentado y jugando con su pelota totalmente concentrado.

- ¿Qué se nos escapa? – Preguntó.  
- Hemos repetido todas las pruebas y estamos como al principio. – Dijo Chase.  
- Repite los síntomas Cameron. – Ordenó.  
- Entró con convulsiones.  
- No es epilepsia, eso se descartó. – Apuntó Foreman.  
- Sus padres han dicho que desde hace tiempo le notan distraído…  
- Que un niño de ocho años no se comunique con sus padres no quiere decir que esté distraído. – Interrumpió fastidiado House.  
- La parada cardiaca. – Dijo Foreman.  
- Y está ciego desde que ingresó. – Concluyo Chase.  
- Joder¿eso es todo? – Preguntó indignado.  
- ¿Qué más quieres? – Preguntó Cameron pensando que ya era demasiado para un niño tan pequeño.  
- Hay que apretarle las tuercas. – Contestó.

Era un niño de ocho años y lo único que se le ocurría era apretarle las tuercas… Cameron le miró sorprendida y a la vez decepcionada. Había asumido que era un misántropo y que se comportaba como un desgraciado con los pacientes, pero un niño de ocho años no era un hombre de treinta al que se pudiese llevar hasta el máximo para averiguar qué le estaba matando. Foreman se llevó la mano a la frente mientras su rostro refleja lo perplejo que aún le podía dejar su jefe después de llevar tanto tiempo. Sonó el teléfono. Chase miró y vio que House no parecía tener la intención de contestar. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, mirando a través de las cortinas de la ventana. Parecía que iba a llover.

- Dr. Chase. – Contestó. – Em… sí, ahora mismo. – Levantó el auricular hacia Cameron. – Es para ti, un tal Joe.

El primer segundo quiso decirle que no contestaría, que colgase. No quería recibir esa llamada delante de sus compañeros de trabajo y mucho menos de House. Él que todavía se mantenía de espaldas notó un ligero escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Los segundos se hacían eternos y pesados. Chase estaba extrañado ante la situación y miró a Foreman en busca de un gesto que le hiciese ver que no era el único que se sentía así. House se giró.

- ¿Vas a contestar? – Preguntó encarando a Cameron.


	5. Chapter 5

_- Dr. Chase. – Contestó. – Em… sí, ahora mismo. – Levantó el auricular hacia Cameron. – Es para ti, un tal Joe._

_El primer segundo quiso decirle que no contestaría, que colgase. No quería recibir esa llamada delante de sus compañeros de trabajo y mucho menos de House. Él que todavía se mantenía de espaldas notó un ligero escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Los segundos se hacían eternos y pesados. Chase estaba extrañado ante la situación y miró a Foreman en busca de un gesto que le hiciese ver que no era el único que se sentía así. House se giró._

_- ¿Vas a contestar? – Preguntó encarando a Cameron._

Tomó aire antes de coger el teléfono y contestar. House no parecía ni molesto ni preocupado. En su rostro solo estaba reflejada la impaciencia porque cogiese el teléfono o no. Como si de esa llamada dependiese toda su vida, contestó.

- Soy Allison. – Utilizó su nombre de pila. Eso dejaba claro que era alguien importante en su vida. Nadie allí la llamaba Allison. – De acuerdo. – Asentía con la cabeza. – Ahora, ahora no puedo hablar. – House se había vuelto a girar hacia la ventana. – Hasta luego. – Colgó.  
- Después de esta entrega de la vida personal de la Doctora Allison Cameron – hizo más énfasis en su nombre – sigamos con lo que estábamos.

Se sintió ofendida, enfadada. ¿Es que acaso su vida personal no había interferido nunca en su trabajo? Recordaba a Stacy, cuando siempre estaba ella presente en todo lo que hacían porque House no era capaz de discernir, y recordó cuando se fue y House estaba tan afectado que todo giraba en torno a ella incluso aunque estuviese a miles de kilómetros. No le gustó que ella estuviese allí y aguantó porque sabía que era importante para él, porque significaba demasiado y soportó que significase más que ella en la vida de su jefe. Se sentía cada vez más indignada.

Cuando Chase y Foreman salieron del despacho House seguía de espaldas. Cameron estaba allí aunque él no lo supiese. Quizás notaba su presencia, no lo sabía y le importaba poco. En ese momento lo único que rondaba por su mente era gritarle. Quería gritarle fuerte y alto, que todo el mundo supiese que la encantadora Cameron también tenía agallas y la importaba bien poco si aquello le costaba el despido o una discusión demasiado terrible como para poder seguir trabajando allí. Le quería matar.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – Preguntó y en su tono se podía percibir su enfado.

House se sorprendió de que siguiese allí. Cerró los ojos, presintiendo que aquello no iba a llevar a nada bueno. Lo sabía por el tono de su voz, por la decisión que transmitía aquella pregunta.

- ¿A qué viene el qué? – Preguntó por fin dándose la vuelta y haciendo como que no entendía de lo que hablaba.  
- Lo de mi vida personal. Era una simple llamada, sin más. – Extendió los brazos señalando el teléfono y abriendo los ojos más aún y clavándolos en los de su jefe.  
- ¿Desde cuando un simple comentario te molesta tanto? – Preguntó extrañado.  
- Me molesta que cuestiones que algo privado pueda interferir en mi trabajo. Soy buen médico. – Dijo enfadada.  
- No lo cuestiono. Te dejas llevar por tus emociones, tu, tu vida, todo interfiere siempre en tu trabajo¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente? – Preguntó tratando de obviar que no le había gustado que recibiese aquella llamada.  
- Es increíble. – Dijo Cameron exasperada.

House mantenía su mirada clavada en su subordinada. Como si estuviese retándola. Lo había logrado. Había hecho que aquella discusión girara en torno a Cameron y no a él y por qué había hecho ese comentario que en otra persona no hubiese tenido importancia o quizás sí, pero era algo que a ella le había molestado.

Y ahí estaban, mirándose sin decir nada. Durante el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos habían aprendido lo que querían decir con una mirada y House notaba como Cameron estaba realmente dolida. No le gustaba que le mirase así. Lo odiaba. De pronto alguien entró.

- House¿tienes un minuto? – Era Wilson con un informe en su mano.

Se dio cuenta que había interrumpido algo. House levantó por fin la mirada aliviado. Realmente se estaba sintiendo incomodo ante los ojos acusadores de Cameron, ante lo chispeante de su mirada llena de indignación. Miró a su amigo y Cameron agachó la cabeza antes de irse rendida. Wilson percibía lo incomodo de aquella situación.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Preguntó cuando salió Cameron por la puerta sin dirigirle una mirada o un saludo.  
- No. – Contestó mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de su mesilla.  
- ¿Le has preguntado por el tal Joe? – Pensó que quizás le había preguntado y por eso Cameron se había ido así.  
- No. – Contestó de nuevo secamente.  
- ¿Entonces? – No entendía que ocurría.  
- Entonces¿qué? – Preguntó House un poco irritado.  
- ¿Por qué estaba así? – Y señaló la puerta aludiendo a Cameron.  
- Es Cameron… - Dijo House como si eso contestase a todas sus preguntas. – Ya sabes, le gusta ponerse melodramática de vez en cuando.  
- Ayuda que tú te comportes como un cabrón. – Dijo Wilson conociendo a su amigo.  
- Me descubriste, me encanta torturar a Cameron. – Contestó irónico mientras encontraba un bote de Vicodina y tomaba una.  
- El niño no tiene cáncer. – Dijo mientras dejaba caer el informe sobre la mesilla de House y se sentaba frente a él.

House lo cogió y lo miró por encima. Había pensando en un cáncer. Esa sería una buena opción, al menos mientras no tuviesen nada. Empezaba a desesperarse. Wilson no dijo nada, observó como volvía a releerlo y su mirada se perdía entre todo esos datos. Se levantó en silencio y se fue, sabiendo que no sería de gran ayuda. Las ideas brillantes del Doctor House solo aparecían cuando estaba solo.

Había pasado dos horas en su despacho mirando todas las pruebas, pensando en los síntomas, en todas las enfermedades que tenían conexión y las que podía descartar. Nada que ayudase. Sus manos sujetaban su cabeza, que parecía más pesada que nunca. Y en cambio estaba más vacía, sin ideas, sin razonamientos médicos tan locos y poco probables que finalmente tuviesen éxito. Esa noche nada bueno saldría de él. Era necesario que Jaime aguantase otro día con vida. Necesitaba más tiempo. Cogió su mochila y metió en ella unos cuantos papeles, su iPod y salió de su despacho. En el pasillo se encontró con Cuddy que se dirigía hacia su despacho. House no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó con tono suave.  
- ¿Algún problema? – Estaba irritado.  
- House, vete a casa, descansa y seguir mañana con este caso. – Cuddy podía ser una jefa autoritaria pero también era bastante comprensiva dependiendo de la situación. – Si hay algún cambio en su estado te avisaré.  
- Gracias. – Dijo cabizbajo y siguió su paso hasta el ascensor.

Pulsó el botón. Se sentía frustrado por no poder ayudar a ese pequeño, al menos no parecía que pudiese hacerlo. Y no podía dejar de pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Cameron. Todo había sido absurdo. La manera en la que ella había reaccionado, como le había mirado. Y lo peor de todo es como él había reaccionado ante aquello. Como si no fuese capaz de controlar nada que tuviese que ver con ella. Sabía que aquel comentario no había sido acertado y que seguramente era lo que faltaba para que Cameron empezase a odiarle como todo el mundo. Una vez le dijo que le odiaba como todos hacían, pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario. Él sabía que ella era demasiado buena para odiarle, que ella era incapaz de sentir eso. Sin embargo, aquella tarde había visto algo diferente en la forma de mirarle, es como si le diese igual y eso era peor que odiarle. Al menos si le odiase provocaría algún sentimiento en ella.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pudo verla fuera. Estaba de espaldas y miraba hacía los lados insistente. Se sentía culpable. Cameron era de las pocas personas que lograba que sintiese culpa. Pensó que sería buena idea acercarse y pedirla perdón, a su manera, pero si dejaba que las cosas no se asentasen, que no tuviese al menos una conversación normal, sin ataques y ofensas, tal vez todo volviese a ser más real, más como antes. Caminó hacía ella todo lo decidido y rápido que le permitía su cojera.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pudo verla fuera. Estaba de espaldas y miraba hacía los lados insistente. Se sentía culpable. Cameron era de las pocas personas que lograba que sintiese culpa. Pensó que sería buena idea acercarse y pedirla perdón, a su manera, pero si dejaba que las cosas no se asentasen, que no tuviese al menos una conversación normal, sin ataques y ofensas, tal vez todo volviese a ser más real, más como antes. Caminó hacía ella todo lo decidido y rápido que le permitía su cojera._

A medida que se iba acercando se sentía más nervioso. Pensaba en qué podía decirle. ¿Hablar del tiempo¿Del caso¿De lo estúpido y absurdo de su última conversación? Si quería arreglar las cosas, dejaría pasar ese tema. Cuando por fin llegó se paró a su lado. Ella pareció extrañarse ante su presencia.

- Al final no ha llovido… - Dijo mirando hacia su derecha mientras a su izquierda Cameron fruncía el ceño escéptica.  
- Eso parece. – Replicó sin ninguna entonación.  
- Bueno… Mañana será otro día.

Miró unos segundos hacia delante, tal vez esperando a que ella dijese algo y toda la tensión que su cuerpo acumulaba se desvaneciese. Pero ella no decía nada, y estaba allí, quieta, como si no le diese importancia al hecho de que House estuviese allí tratando de normalizar las cosas entre ambos.

- Si es por lo de esta tarde lo he olvidado. – Dijo con seguridad. – No tiene importancia.  
- Oh… - House estaba sorprendido. Por una parte hubiese querido que pelease. – Yo ya me voy¿te vas a quedar aquí? – Preguntó curioso.  
- No, también me iré. – Contestó esquiva.  
- Hasta mañana. – Dijo antes de irse.  
- Hasta mañana House. – Contestó educada.

Aquella noche casi no había dormido. Por un lado el caso del niño le estaba martirizando, el no encontrar una respuesta le estaba frustrando sobremanera. Cameron. Era una tortura pensar en ella. Esa mujer. Estaba molesto. Confuso. Cameron. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente para tratar de obviar el tema le recordaba a ella. El caso. Cameron. El dolor de su pierna que hoy era más intenso que nunca. Cameron. _"No tiene importancia". _¿Qué no tenía importancia? Si había algo que definía a Cameron es que todo tenía importancia, daba igual la medida, pero todo tenía un significado.

Si no fuese por aquel niño moribundo esa mañana se habría quedado en la cama. Se habría escondido entre las sábanas. Se incorporó y cogió la Vicodina. Era la última que quedaba. La miró detenidamente y luego la tomó. Le costó incorporarse. Le costaba caminar, aquella última Vicodina no había ayudado mucho.

Al llegar al hospital Cuddy le esperaba en la recepción de las enfermeras. No estaba de humor para hablar con ella. No hasta que encontrase la cura para aquel niño.

- Tienes mala cara. – Evidenció Cuddy.  
- Así que es por eso por lo que no he metido últimamente… - Contestó sarcástico.

Cuddy le dedicó una de esas miradas que no eran de jefa, le miraba como una amiga. Su preocupación por él iba más allá que la mera relación laboral. House ladeo la cabeza para luego mirarla de nuevo.

- El pequeño sigue igual. Foreman y Chase ya están trabajando en algunas pruebas. – Comentó Cuddy. – Hoy te eximiré de tus responsabilidades con la clínica.

House agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, forzada porque era lo último que le apetecía en ese momento, pero sincera. Siguió caminando hasta el ascensor. Foreman y Chase. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Cameron? Otra vez ella. Entró en el ascensor y se puso de frente. Entonces frunció el ceño. Estaba desconcertado. Ahí estaba Cameron, en la puerta, con Joe. ¿Ahora todo se trataba sobre Joe? No pudo ver qué estaban haciendo porque la puerta del ascensor se cerró antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Se maldijo así mismo por preocuparse, por estar pendiente de ella, por pensar en ella.

- Bueno, que pasa con Jaime¿alguna novedad? – Dijo quitándose la cazadora y dejándola en el perchero. Chase y Foreman negaron con la cabeza. No lo podía creer. - ¿Nos ha mirado un tuerto? – Preguntó molesto.  
- Lo siento. – Interrumpió Cameron. – Llego tarde.  
- Ha tenido que haber un rollo cósmico importante para que llegue antes que tú. – Señaló House tratando de sonar apocalíptico.

Foreman y Chase se miraron cómplices mientras sonreían. Les divertían aquellas situaciones. House y Cameron enfrentándose. Él tratando de que ella cayese en sus burlas y juegos. Pero en el fondo sabían que Cameron hacía mucho tiempo que no caía en ellas y que no le daba importancia. House también lo sabía, pero se había dado cuenta muy tarde, tal vez demasiado.

Cameron no contestó a su broma y se sentó junto a Chase que la sonrió amablemente mientras parecía que con la mirada le quitaba importancia al hecho. Durante las siguientes horas siguieron tratando de averiguar qué es lo que estaba matando al niño. Nada de lo que tenían les daba una ligera pista. El puzzle era un rompecabezas demasiado complicado. Ninguna de las piezas encajaba en la mente de House. Los buscas de los tres empezaron a sonar. House les miró. Salieron corriendo de la sala. Maldijo su pierna más que nunca. Cuando llegó vio las caras de abatimiento de sus subordinados. Cameron parecía perdida y Chase tenía esa expresión de pena profunda. Por alguna extraña razón siempre le afectaban más los casos de los niños, no porque fuesen pequeños y más vida por delante. Era extraño pero nunca lo había dicho ni demostrado claramente.

- Le está fallando el corazón. – Dijo Foreman. – Y es por algo que hemos hecho nosotros.

House se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza. Esto estaba siendo demasiado incluso para él. El único cambio en el estado del niño y era por culpa suya. Algún medicamento estaba logrando el efecto contrario al deseado. Le estaban ayudando a morir antes.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y desde dentro oyó una voz que le decía que pasase. Cuando la abrió no pudo más que levantar una ceja en signo de sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jimmy?

- Son para una paciente. Ella no sabe. – Dijo mientras liaba unos papelillos.  
- Que pena no tener cáncer. – Contestó. Wilson levantó la mirada de su tarea dando permiso a House para que soltase lo que fuese que tenía dentro. – Se muere. Le falla el corazón y es por algo que le hemos dado. Joder, ni siquiera tengo ni idea de que puede ser. – Dijo cansado.  
- ¿Y qué más?  
- ¿Qué más? Te acabo de decir que un niño se está muriendo. Dios mío Wilson, solo te importan los niños con cáncer… Que decepción. – Contestó sarcástico.  
- No creo que vengas aquí para decirme que un paciente se está muriendo, no es el primero que tienes al borde de la muerte. – Contestó Wilson tranquilo. – Así que debes estar aquí por algo más.  
- Siento que sea así pero no hay nada más. – Salía por la puerta.  
- House. - Le paró Wilson y le hizo un gesto con la mano. House sacó el canuto de su bolsillo y se lo devolvió.  
- Aguafiestas.

Wilson se quedó un momento mirando la puerta. A estas alturas era curioso ver como trataba de engañar a la única persona en la que tenía plena confianza. Sonrió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que House le interrumpiese.

_"¿Qué coño?" _Es lo único que pudo pensar cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Si alguien hubiese estado a su lado le hubiese pedido que le pellizcase porque aquello no podía ser real. Frente a sus ojos, a unos diez metros estaba Cameron abrazada a aquel hombre. Otra vez Joe. Otra vez él… No podía pensar con claridad. No era capaz de mantenerse cuerdo. Notaba la sangre que fluía por sus venas. Ardía. Sentía los latidos en sus sienes. La fuerza con que su mano derecha sostenía su bastón. Se giró bruscamente y fue hacia los ascensores. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando había logrado entrar en el ascensor y le había dado al botón una mano paró la puerta justo cuando iba a cerrarse. No podía ser cierto. Todo se podía complicar aún más. Cameron le sonrió ligeramente y entró en el ascensor mientras las puertas se cerraban tras ella. Demasiada tensión.

- House¿estás bien¿Te duele la pierna?– Lo había notado raro, con la cara desencajada y pensó que se trataba de su pierna.  
- No. – Contestó secamente.

El aire estaba cargado. Necesitaba salir de allí ya. ¿Es que alguien había ralentizado aquel ascensor? Dejó de pensar. Las ideas no se ordenaban en su mente. Su cuerpo mandaba señales que su cerebro no era capaz de controlar.

- Cameron.  
- ¿Sí? – Preguntó.

Y cuando se giró lo hizo. Su cuerpo no aguantaba más aquello. La besó. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando había logrado entrar en el ascensor y le había dado al botón una mano paró la puerta justo cuando iba a cerrarse. No podía ser cierto. Todo se podía complicar aún más. Cameron le sonrió ligeramente y entró en el ascensor mientras las puertas se cerraban tras ella. Demasiada tensión. 

_- House¿estás bien¿Te duele la pierna?– Lo había notado raro, con la cara desencajada y pensó que se trataba de su pierna.  
- No. – Contestó secamente. _

_ El aire estaba cargado. Necesitaba salir de allí ya. ¿Es que alguien había ralentizado aquel ascensor? Dejó de pensar. Las ideas no se ordenaban en su mente. Su cuerpo mandaba señales que su cerebro no era capaz de controlar._

_ - Cameron.  
- ¿Sí? – Preguntó._

_ Y cuando se giró lo hizo. Su cuerpo no aguantaba más aquello. La besó._

Cameron abrió los ojos. No fueron ni dos segundos. House se había inclinado hacia ella demasiado rápido. Se había girado y ahí tenía a House basándola. Pero no parecía un beso. Es como si algo hubiese ordenado juntar sus labios con los de Cameron. Como si una extraña fuerza dependiese de ello. Pero no la besaba, o ella no sentía que fuese un beso. Estaba paralizada. Clavada en el suelo de aquel ascensor que no parecía subir ni bajar. De pronto House se separó, una milésima de segundo antes de que se abriese la puerta del ascensor. Seguía allí, helada. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No podía moverse. Los ojos cada vez más abiertos y la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué tenéis para mí? – Preguntó a Foreman y Chase que estaban esperando a que se abriese el ascensor y un poco extrañados por la expresión de Cameron.  
- Necesita un transplante. – Dijo Foreman seriamente.  
- Hablaré con Cuddy. – Y se marchó todo lo rápido que pudo.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en estado de shock. No se percató de que las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado y que el ascensor se movía. Tampoco sabía si subía o bajaba. ¿Qué había sido eso? Estaba claro que un beso no. El simple hecho de que House juntase sus labios con los suyos y ninguno de los dos hiciese nada, que no hubiese esfuerzo por su parte en demostrar que aquello era un beso, significaba algo. ¿Pero el qué¿Qué se le podía haber pasado por la cabeza a ese hombre para hacer aquello? Cuando por fin reaccionó el ascensor había subido y bajado un par de veces. La gente que había ido junto a ella la habían mirado extrañados, como si estuviese loca. Era posible que aquello estuviese a punto de volverla loca.

Entró sin llamar. Como siempre. Cuddy ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza. Es como si su sexto sentido siempre estuviese alerta cuando se trataba de House. Parecía ocupada con unos papeles.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó.  
- El paciente necesita un transplante de corazón. – Dijo con seguridad.  
- ¿El niño? – Preguntó levantando la vista y preocupada.  
- Yo no tengo otro paciente. – Replicó.  
- Va a ser difícil House. – Contestó serena aunque sabiendo que la reacción de House no iba a serlo tanto…  
- ¿Cómo que va a ser difícil? – Estaba indignado. – Te estoy hablando de un niño de ocho años ¡por el amor de Dios! – Gritó.  
- Primero, no hace falta que grites. Y segundo, sé que es un niño de ocho años. Pero también sé que hasta ayer se estaba muriendo y no era por un problema con su corazón – Tenía toda la razón y House lo sabía.  
- Pero es un niño de ocho años. – Suplicó con la mirada tras pensarlo.  
- Lo sé House, y créeme que nadie querría más que yo darle un corazón a ese niño, pero no andamos sobrados de corazones y no conocemos las posibilidades de que viva después de la intervención, incluso que sobreviva a ella. – Hablaba el médico, la directora del hospital y en el fondo la amiga.

House intentaba algo imposible y lo sabía. Era consciente de que la comisión daría un rotundo no a esa donación. Cuddy le miraba apesadumbrada por tener que negarle algo que más tarde haría la comisión. Y como él, estaba frustrada porque se trataba de un niño que tenía toda la vida por delante si House y su equipo lograban averiguar que tenía, y siempre lo hacían. Confiaba en que esta vez no iba a ser menos. Mantuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes. Unos segundos en los que no hacía falta hablar. En la que aquel silencio no era incómodo. House sabía que ella estaba preocupada. Negó con la cabeza y salió del despacho sin decir nada más. El tiempo corría demasiado deprisa en su contra. Necesitaban un milagro.

Caminaba a paso lento por el pasillo. Como si la realidad a su alrededor, todas las personas que se cruzaban con él fuesen parte de una película. Todo a cámara lenta. Se paró un momento frente al ventanal. Observó a los tres. Como interactuaban. Como hablaban entre ellos, diciendo tan poco y tanto. Observaba como se habían unido, como a pesar de los malos ratos, de los malentendidos entre ellos, de las traiciones, eran capaces de mantener la confianza. Tenían fe en ellos. Por primera vez les envidió.

- No va a haber transplante. – Dijo sin ninguna entonación mientras pasaba y entraba en su despacho.

Los tres se quedaron callados. Se miraron. Estaban enfadados. Eran conscientes de la situación de Jaime, pero aún así, negarle un corazón a un niño de ocho años era cruel. Era impensable. Cameron se levantó y salio de la sala. Foreman se puso a revisar unos papeles y Chase se quedó con la mirada perdida, clavada e algún lugar, tal vez buscando una respuesta lógica a todo aquello.

Bajó a la farmacia del hospital. No aguantaba más el dolor en la pierna. En su despacho tan solo había encontrado un par de Vicodinas en un cajón. No lo podía soportar más. Le dolía como si le estuviesen pinchando con mil agujas a la vez. No podía aguantar tanta intensidad. No era capaz. Como si hubiese detectado su dolor y su necesidad, Wilson apareció.

- Ya me lo ha dicho Cuddy. Lo siento. – Dijo realmente apenado a House.  
- Si vale, firma la receta. – Le dijo.

Cuando el farmacéutico le dio el bote de Vicodina tomo una y la ingirió como si su vida dependiese de esa pastilla blanca. Wilson le miraba aún preocupado. No sabía bien qué decir, si hablar o no.

- Supongo que tiene razón. – Dijo House.  
- ¿Quién¿Cuddy? – Preguntó sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.  
- Sí, no sabemos que tiene y hace días que está muriendo. Hacerle un transplante de corazón no cambiaría nada. Es posible que en dos días muriese.  
- O sea, que te has rendido… - Dijo Wilson en un suspiro.  
- No me he rendido, esto no tiene solución. – Contestó cabizbajo.  
- ¿Desde cuando un caso no tiene solución? – Empezaba a preocuparse porque presentía que algo serio ocurría.  
- Desde que un niño de ocho años está muriendo y ahora se muere por nuestra culpa. – Contestó enfadado y caminó hacia su despacho.

Wilson le siguió. No parecía que aquel día fuese a ser tranquilo. Se había convertido en el día más largo de su vida. House se giró a él cuando llegaron a su despacho. Una mirada. Le pedía a su amigo que le dejase en paz, que esa noche no quería. Pero Wilson no era una persona que se rindiese y lo sabía. Se avecinaba otra tormenta.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? – Preguntó.  
- Que te pasa a ti que no dejas de seguirme. – Replicó evasivo.  
- Te duele la pierna más que nunca, te rindes ante una complicación con el niño, llevas todo el día más raro que de costumbre. – Todo era demasiado obvio.  
- Me duele la pierna porque tengo un hoyo ahí – y señaló con su mano derecha enervado – no es una complicación¡su muere! Y por si no lo habías notado, siempre he sido así.  
- Ya, pero no creo que se trate de eso. Tu dolor, lo de ese niño y tu mala leche son solo la apariencia de algo. – Le leía como un libro abierto. House levantó una ceja, como esperando a que prosiguiese. – Me preocupa que haya algo de lo que no quieras hablar y que esté afectándote tanto como para que sientas más dolor y para que te rindas ante un caso que hace dos días hubieses resuelto con los ojos cerrados. Es, es – dudó unos segundos – ¿es por Stacy?


	8. Chapter 8

_- ¿Qué coño te pasa? – Preguntó.  
- Que te pasa a ti que no dejas de seguirme. – Replicó evasivo.  
- Te duele la pierna más que nunca, te rindes ante una complicación con el niño, llevas todo el día más raro que de costumbre. – Todo era demasiado obvio.  
- Me duele la pierna porque tengo un hoyo ahí – y señaló con su mano derecha enervado – no es una complicación¡su muere! Y por si no lo habías notado, siempre he sido así.  
- Ya, pero no creo que se trate de eso. Tu dolor, lo de ese niño y tu mala leche son solo la apariencia de algo. – Le leía como un libro abierto. House levantó una ceja, como esperando a que prosiguiese. – Me preocupa que haya algo de lo que no quieras hablar y que esté afectándote tanto como para que sientas más dolor y para que te rindas ante un caso que hace dos días hubieses resuelto con los ojos cerrados. Es, es – dudó unos segundos – ¿es por Stacy?_

House negó con la cabeza y la mirada. Stacy. Había desaparecido de su vida hacía tanto que no lo recordaba. Eso quería creer. Fue como un lapsus temporal. Como un viaje al pasado en el que todo era complicado y raro. Durante las semanas siguientes a su marcha se había preguntado por quién lo había hecho realmente. Por qué había echado a Stacy de su vida. En ocasiones pensaba que era lo mejor para ella y su marido, estarían mejor sin él tratando de destrozar sus vidas y en parte sentía lástima por Mark. Odió a Stacy durante tanto tiempo por abandonarle, por lisiarle, por destruir lo único bueno que tenía, que no le importaba si podía hacerla sufrir a través de su marido. Pero no pudo evitar verse reflejado en aquel hombre que luchaba, que daba pasos atrás en su propia rehabilitación. Todo por la mujer a la que amaba. House se planteó entonces si él era capaz de tanto por ella, si sería capaz de perdonarla algún día y seguir hacia delante con su vida. Y la respuesta era no. Jamás lograría olvidarlo y en el fondo no podía perdonarla. No la amaba tanto como para luchar por ella.

Wilson se había ido hacía más de una hora. No quiso profundizar más. Su amigo no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar. Había corrido las cortinas antes de irse de forma que pudiese tener un poco de intimidad antes los cristales que le separaban del resto de los mortales. Tan solo una pequeña luz iluminaba el despacho. House escuchaba música, bajo, pero perceptible aún. Con la cabeza entre las manos no parecía pensar en nada. Alguien entró en el despacho y le miró, parecía tan concentrado en algo…

- ¿House? – Era el tono de su voz.

Ni si quiera se había acordado de ella desde el incidente en el ascensor. ¿En qué estaría pensando¿En que no estaba pensando? De pronto toda la angustia, la ansiedad, la asfixia, volvían a su cuerpo como una ola rompiendo contra las rocas. No quería mirarla a la cara, no después de lo que había pasado. No quería enfrentarse a ella.

- ¿Aún no te has ido a casa? – Preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cameron le miró contrariada. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando con ella? Se mordió el labio inferior, como buscando las fuerzas en algún sitio. En lo más profundo de ella latía una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué, por qué has hecho eso? – Preguntó por fin tratando de que su voz no temblase como ella.  
- Hago tantas cosas… - Quería correr, saltar por la ventana, volar. Esfumarse.  
- Lo del ascensor. – Dijo indecisa.  
- Mi pierna no me deja subir por las escaleras sabes…  
- ¡Basta ya! – Estaba realmente enfadada. - ¿Por qué me has besado? – Y aquella palabra, besado, sonó rara, no porque se tratase de ellos, sino por la forma de decirlo, evidenciando que aquello no fue un beso.  
- Ah. – Se levantó y fue hacia la estantería que tenía a la izquierda. – Te vi con ese tipo y como sé que te gustan los desvalidos y moribundos pensé que este sí te convencería.  
- Me convencería¿para qué? – Por momentos lo entendía menos.  
- Para irte. El tío de la tuberculosis no lo consiguió pero, quién sabe con éste… - No podía creer lo que decía, la de tonterías que salían por su boca.  
- ¿Y qué coño tiene que ver con lo que hiciste? – Estaba perdiendo la compostura por momentos.  
- La primera vez que renunciaste tuve que salir contigo para que no te fueses, así que pensé que como es la segunda vez que ibas a renunciar, esperarías algo más que una cita. Sumé dos más dos y…

Quería matarle allí mismo. Estaba tan indignada, tan ofendida. No lo podía creer. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar ese hombre? La exasperaba. House se dio cuenta en cuanto pronunció aquello que definitivamente Cameron ya no sería nada en su vida, tan solo una empleada como Chase y Foreman, incluso menos que ellos. Es más, si en ese momento presentase su renuncia no la culparía. Jamás había sentido tanto rechazo por sí mismo ante la mirada de Cameron. No sabía si era odio o decepción lo que reflejaban.

- Si quieres renunciar lo entenderé. – Dijo House intentando que no se notase su angustia.  
- ¿Serías capaz de entenderlo? – Preguntó. – Porque dudo bastante que entiendas a la gente. Eres tan egocéntrico que lo único que importa eres tú y solo lo que tú haces. Los demás solo estamos ahí para satisfacer tu necesidad de autoestima. Para comprobar que eres mejor que todos, más inteligente. No eres tan brillante Doctor House.

Y según dijo eso último se fue de allí cerrando la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo. House se quedó boquiabierto. Parecía perdido, desorientado entre la oscuridad de su despacho. Y todo lo que Wilson le dijo tiempo atrás cobraba tanto sentido… Miserable. No solo se sentía así. Era un miserable. Ella tenía razón, no era tan brillante cuando lo único que sabía hacer era despreciar las cosas buenas que ocurrían a su alrededor. Ella era algo bueno, tanto que le asustaba. Le asustaba tanto que nadie sabía que era así. Buscó en su bolsillo la Vicodina. Ignoraba que la pierna era el menor de sus dolores y que la Vicodina no era el remedio para lo que él sentía. La atmósfera aún estaba cargada de tensión, de enajenación, de resentimiento. De odio. De ella. Necesitaba salir de allí. Era como si el aire no llegase a sus pulmones. Necesitaba sentir que aún podía respirar normalmente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí arriba? – Preguntó Wilson que había subido a buscarle.  
- Tomando el aire. – Dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte.  
- Acabo de ver marchar a Cameron. Parece que lo del paciente le está afectando bastante. – Comentó sin darle la menor importancia.  
- ¿Cómo cuanto de afectada? – Preguntó mirando a su amigo obviamente preocupado.  
- Espera… - Lo vio en sus ojos. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No se trata del paciente¿verdad? – Demasiado listo.  
- Es posible que renuncie. – Dijo House agachando la cabeza avergonzado.  
- ¿Por qué iba a renunciar? – Wilson no entendía que pasaba.  
- Por mi culpa. – Contestó casi en voz baja.  
- Joder House¿qué coño le has hecho? – Preguntó con los brazos en jarra.  
- Nada que tenga importancia… ¿cómo de afectada estaba? – Insistió.  
- Juraría que ha estado llorando. – Dijo. – Pero ¿por qué te interesa tanto¿Acaso…?

La mirada de su amigo lo dijo todo. ¿Acaso…? Sí. Y como siempre era tarde. Siempre llegaba tarde cuando se trataba de ser feliz, pero tal vez era por el simple hecho de que no debía serlo, de creer que no merecería serlo.

- Tenías que hacerlo otra vez… - Wilson ya no sabía como hacerle reaccionar. – Incluso en esto tienes que ser más que los demás, más infeliz. House, la vida es un cúmulo de oportunidades, de ser feliz o infeliz, de elegir lo que uno quiere. Tú siempre eliges la segunda opción. Me preocupa que llegue el día en que te encuentres solo y te des cuenta de que has tirado tu vida a la basura. Te has negado demasiadas cosas. Deja de ser un miserable.

No solo sus palabras decían lo que pensaba, también sus ojos. Le había advertido sobre aquello cientos de veces. No tenía respuesta. Wilson ya no podía enfadarse con él. Era él quien decidía. Ya no podía hacer más, se había rendido. Se quedó solo en aquella azotea pensando. Pensando en cómo había vuelto a fastidiarlo todo. Al menos en eso sí era brillante. En echarlo todo a perder nadie era mejor que él. Sin embargo pensó en ella, en el hecho de que se había ido afectada. Tal vez no le odiase. Al menos no tanto como debería después de todo lo que había hecho. De todos modos tampoco era la primera vez que alguien lloraba por su culpa. Tal vez Cameron había dejado de llorar por él para llorar por su culpa como todos.


	9. Chapter 9

_- Tenías que hacerlo otra vez… - Wilson ya no sabía como hacerle reaccionar. – Incluso en esto tienes que ser más que los demás, más infeliz. House, la vida es un cúmulo de oportunidades, de ser feliz o infeliz, de elegir lo que uno quiere. Tú siempre eliges la segunda opción. Me preocupa que llegue el día en que te encuentres solo y te des cuenta de que has tirado tu vida a la basura. Te has negado demasiadas cosas. Deja de ser un miserable._

_ No solo sus palabras decían lo que pensaba, también sus ojos. Le había advertido sobre aquello cientos de veces. No tenía respuesta. Wilson ya no podía enfadarse con él. Era él quien decidía. Ya no podía hacer más, se había rendido. Se quedó solo en aquella azotea pensando. Pensando en cómo había vuelto a fastidiarlo todo. Al menos en eso sí era brillante. En echarlo todo a perder nadie era mejor que él. Sin embargo pensó en ella, en el hecho de que se había ido afectada. Tal vez no le odiase. Al menos no tanto como debería después de todo lo que había hecho. De todos modos tampoco era la primera vez que alguien lloraba por su culpa. Tal vez Cameron había dejado de llorar por él para llorar por su culpa como todos._

Si alguien le pidiese que describiese la impotencia que sentía en ese justo momento sería incapaz. ¿Cómo explicar lo que se siente cuando ves que la vida de alguien que está empezando se está apagando tan pronto¿Cómo explicar que te sientes tan miserable y culpable que gritarías hasta perder la voz? Percibió la presencia de Chase a su lado. Sentían lo mismo. Frustración. Ira. Ahí estaban los dos, frente al cristal que les separaba de aquel niño y de su familia.

- ¿Crees de verdad que no va a haber transplante? – Preguntó sin dejar de observarlos.  
- Ojala fuese posible. – Tenía la voz quebrada.  
- Cameron, no has descansado nada en estos días. Deberías descansar. – Aconsejó a su amiga.  
- No puedo.

Miró a Chase. Sonrió levemente agradeciéndole su preocupación y él respondió del mismo modo. Foreman estaba apoyado a la pared.

- Deberíamos estar buscando algo. Si sigo un minuto más aquí mirando como se muere, reventaré. – Dijo por fin. Los dos se dieron la vuelta bruscamente.  
- ¿Pero qué hacemos? Hemos hecho todas las pruebas posibles, las hemos repetido y no hay nada que pueda darnos una pista. – Dijo Chase cansado.  
- Pensemos. Yo al menos no quiero estar parado mientras muere. No me hice médico para dejar morir a la gente. – Dijo Foreman con decisión.

Chase y Cameron estaban de acuerdo con él. Se habían rendido, habían sentido la angustia de no encontrar una respuesta. Debían luchar un poco más. Se lo debían a Jaime y a ellos mismos. Foreman volvió al laboratorio para revisar todas las pruebas que habían realizado. Chase estudiaba todas las radiografías milímetro a milímetro. Cameron volvió a la sala de diagnóstico. De pie frente a la pizarra trataba de conectar los síntomas. Trataba de juntar las piezas.

Mientras House en el pasillo la miraba absorto. Se dirigía a su despacho y la vio allí parada, ladeando la cabeza varias veces, cruzándose de brazos, dejándoles caer. Sus subordinados eran tres personas completamente diferentes, pero si alguien le preguntase por qué trabajaban para él hubiese contestado sencillamente _"son brillantes y nunca descansan". _Y en admiraba la perseverancia y dedicación de Cameron a su trabajo y los pacientes. Como se volcaba en cada caso como si nada más existiese. Ella sí sabía tratar con la gente. Caminó hacia su despacho y cuando abrió la puerta Cameron lo oyó y se giró para ver quién era. Se paró en seco y mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que House bajó la cabeza y siguió hacia su silla. Era incomodo la manera en que ella le miraba. Se sentó en su silla y abrió su correo. No pudo más que sonreír cuando vio que Cameron había revisado su correo. Jamás cambiaría. Se sorprendió cuando la vio entrar.

- No voy a renunciar. Me gusta este trabajo. Me gusta trabajar aquí. Me gustan mis compañeros. – Dijo informándole.  
- ¿Tus compañeros me incluye a mí? – Preguntó con una mueca de niño bueno.  
- Tú eres mi jefe. – Contestó tajante.

House sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Angustia. De todos modos le valía con que no renunciase. Miró hacia todos lados, como intentando que alguien la diese fuerzas. Le encaró de nuevo.

- Joe no se está muriendo. – House la miró incrédulo. No sabía que pensar. - Era el mejor amigo de mi marido. Pasábamos tantas horas en el hospital que nos apoyamos el uno al otro. – La costaba decirlo, reconocerlo ante House. – Me enamoré de él. – House la miró profundamente. – No ocurrió nada pero no estoy orgullosa de ello.  
- Y ahora que ha vuelto a tu vida… - House interrumpió.  
- No es de tu incumbencia, pero es parte del pasado y no quiero volver a hablar de ello.- Cortó Cameron. – Te lo he contado para que dejes el tema, para que no me acoses más con esto y dejes de dar por hecho que voy a actuar de una manera u otra. No quiero que mi vida personal interfiera en mi trabajo.

No podía ser más clara. No tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza, un poco intimidado ante la actitud decidida de Cameron. Le había dicho lo que quería saber porque sabía que hasta que no supiese lo que pasaba no dejaría el tema y ella no estaría tranquila. Ahora que ya estaba todo resulto podía seguir trabajando sin tener que discutir cada dos por tres con él. Se fue aliviada. ¿Qué tenía que pensar ahora? Su curiosidad estaba saciada pero tenía esa angustia presente en el pecho. Le presionaba. La forma en que le miraba, en que le hablaba. Era como si ya no importase que fuese él. Se levantó y se dirigió a la clínica.

Se acercó a la central de las enfermeras. Brenda tenía varias carpetas en su mesa. House cogió una cuando una mano le frenó en seco.

- Te digo que no pases consulta y lo haces¿debes de estar de broma? – Dijo Cuddy tan sorprendida como complacida en el fondo.  
- Lo echaba de menos. – Dijo guiñándole.  
- Ocúpate de ese niño y luego pasarás todas las horas de consulta que quieras, me encargaré de que así sea, créeme. – Sonrió.  
- No sé de qué vale que me ocupe en un niño que ya está condenado a muerte. – Dijo House intentando pincharle por la negativa del transplante.  
- House, si salvas a ese niño tendrás el transplante. – Le miró a los ojos.  
- Ya, pero mientras me aburro. Así que por una vez que se me ocurre pasar consulta voluntariamente no desaproveches la oportunidad. Ya sabes, es como el cometa Halley, una vez cada cien años. – Dijo sarcástico.  
- Pues no te estrelles. – Contestó Cuddy.

House cogió la carpeta que antes le había impedido Cuddy no sin antes mirarla con una mueca en la cara. Entró en la consulta. Había una niña pequeña con una madre. Podía imaginar lo que se avecinaba. La típica madre preocupada hasta la saciedad. No le gustaban.

- Tiene un sarpullido en el brazo. – Dijo preocupada antes de que House preguntase.  
- ¡Eh! No tan rápido. – La frenó House. Se sentó frente a la niña. - ¿Qué decía?  
- Que tiene un sarpullido en el brazo. – Contestó aturdida.  
- ¿En qué brazo señora? – Preguntó House mirándola indulgente.  
- Oh, en el izquierdo. – Mientras House examinaba a la niña la madre seguía hablando. - A mi marido le suelen salir sarpullidos¿cree usted que puede ser hereditario? Dios no lo quiera, mi pobre Anna.

De pronto House dejó de examinar a la niña y miró fijamente a la madre. Ella frunció el cejo. No entendía que pasaba y se había callado ante la mirada de House.

- Doctor¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó la madre.

House se levantó y dejó a la mujer con la palabra en la boca y mirando estupefacta como las había dejado tiradas en la consulta.


	10. Chapter 10

_House cogió la carpeta que antes le había impedido Cuddy no sin antes mirarla con una mueca en la cara. Entró en la consulta. Había una niña pequeña con una madre. Podía imaginar lo que se avecinaba. La típica madre preocupada hasta la saciedad. No le gustaban. _

_ - Tiene un sarpullido en el brazo. – Dijo preocupada antes de que House preguntase.  
- ¡Eh! No tan rápido. – La frenó House. Se sentó frente a la niña. - ¿Qué decía?  
- Que tiene un sarpullido en el brazo. – Contestó aturdida.  
- ¿En qué brazo señora? – Preguntó House mirándola indulgente.  
- Oh, en el izquierdo. – Mientras House examinaba a la niña la madre seguía hablando. - A mi marido le suelen salir sarpullidos¿cree usted que puede ser hereditario? Dios no lo quiera, mi pobre Anna._

_ De pronto House dejó de examinar a la niña y miró fijamente a la madre. Ella frunció el cejo. No entendía que pasaba y se había callado ante la mirada de House._

_- Doctor¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó la madre._

_ House se levantó y dejó a la mujer con la palabra en la boca y mirando estupefacta como las había dejado tiradas en la consulta._

No podía correr por aquellos pasillos. Era imposible. Su pierna le estaba matando de dolor. Paró en seco y tomó un par de Vicodinas. ¿Cómo pudo pasársele algo así? Corría. Caminaba todo lo deprisa que podía.

Chase había vuelto a la habitación de Jaime para volver a sacarle una muestra de sangre. Sus padres ya no se molestaban en preguntar para qué eran necesarias tantas pruebas. Para ellos era suficiente el dolor a los pies de la cama de su hijo. Soportar que su hijo moría les dejaba sin fuerzas para articular palabra. No podía mirarles. Era superior a todo lo que podía aguantar en el hospital. Como médicos eran capaces de realizar pruebas dolorosas, cortar con sus bisturís sin pudor alguno. Sin embargo, aquellos padres de miradas desconsoladas le partían el corazón. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

- Doctor Chase. – De pronto parecía que la madre había despertado de su letargo.  
- ¿Sí? – Se giró preocupado.  
- Puedo¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? – Le costaba pronunciar las palabras.  
- Por supuesto. – La dirigió hacía una de las estancias de espera para familiares.  
- No sé como decirle esto… - Sus ojos vidriosos advertían de que iba a llorar.  
- Tranquilícese Señora Curtis. Tómese su tiempo. – Intentó tranquilizarla.  
- Es posible, - sollozó – es posible que mi hijo esté muriendo por mi culpa.  
- No, no…  
- Déjeme hablar por favor, porque no sé si podré continuar… Jaime, su padre no es mi marido. – Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos descontroladamente.

El camino hasta su despacho se le hizo eterno. Tan solo encontró a Foreman y Cameron releyendo todos los resultados de las pruebas y tratando de encontrar algo entre los dos.

- Ir pensando en buscar otro trabajo porque como doctores somos mierda. – Dijo House irrumpiendo bruscamente.  
- ¿Perdón? – Dijo Foreman extrañado.  
- Solo hay una prueba que no hicimos, y porque la historia que hizo Cameron no inducía a ello. – Señaló.  
- ¿Qué prueba? – Preguntó Cameron.  
- Una prueba de ADN. – Sentenció.  
- Joder, claro que no la hemos hecho porque no hay nada que podamos sacar de ahí. – Dijo Foreman. – La historia de los padres está limpia.  
- La historia de la madre sí. – Dijo Chase interrumpiéndoles.  
- ¿Qué coño dices Chase? – Preguntó House entrecerrando los ojos y sabiendo que Chase sabía algo.  
- Acabo de hablar con la madre.- Se tocó ligeramente la mano con la frente mientras la otra la apoyaba en la cadera. – Me acaba de decir que el Señor Curtis no es el padre biológico.  
- No se puede ser más estúpida. – House estaba enfadado. – Así que ha esperado todo este tiempo para abrir la boca. Joder¿ahora quiere que hagamos un puto milagro con su hijo?  
- House…- Fue lo único que pronunció Cameron para que se calmase.  
- Está bien. Hacer la prueba y avisarme cuando tengáis los resultados. – Dijo aún incrédulo y bastante enfadado saliendo de la sala.

Buscó a Wilson en su despacho. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Bajó a la central de las enfermeras y le encontró con aquella mujer de Contabilidad. Siempre detrás de alguna mujer. Observó durante unos segundos.

- ¡Eso te va a costar más de veinte dólares! – Gritó desde el otro lado a su amigo.

Wilson le miró como quien trata de corregir a un niño por su mal comportamiento. Que pena que aquello fuese algo que House ignoraba siempre. Se disculpó con su acompañante femenina y se dirigió hacia su amigo que le sonreía con una pequeña mueca en su cara.

- No estaba ligando.  
- Y yo no estoy cojo, solo que el bastón me hace parecer más sexy. – Contestó a un indignado Wilson.  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Trató de llevar la conversación a lo que realmente importaba.  
- No lo vas a creer. El niño es hijo de mama pero no de papa.  
- ¿Qué coño dices? – Preguntó.  
- El niño moribundo tiene dos papas. El que puso la semillita en mamá y el que le dio los biberones y le cambió los pañales cuando era un querubín.  
- Joder… - Wilson no salía de su asombro.  
- Mira, eso mismo he dicho yo. – Apuntó. – Así que hemos hecho la única prueba que descartamos.  
- ADN.  
- Premio. – Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Se encontraron en la puerta del despacho de Wilson sin darse cuenta.

- Por cierto, ya sé quién es el tal Joe. – Dijo House triunfante. – Me indigna que hayas estado todo este tiempo sabiéndolo y no me lo hayas contado. Pensé que entre amigos no hay secretos. – Puso cara de cordero degollado.  
- Digamos que yo no te conté eso del mismo modo que tú no me quieres hablar de Cameron.  
- ¿Cameron? Morena, escuálida, oposita para Madre Teresa de Calcuta…  
- House. – El tono de su voz era grave.

Justo en ese momento sonó el busca de House. Una campana que le salvaba de una conversación que no le apetecía tener. Wilson sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y House le devolvió la sonrisa.

Por la cara que tenían los tres cuando entró en el laboratorio las noticias no pintaban buenas precisamente.

- ¿Qué tenéis para mí? – Preguntó temiendo cualquier cosa.  
- Enfermedad de Batten. – Dijo Foreman mientras le pasaba los resultados.  
- El padre es el portador. – Apuntó Chase fastidiado.  
- Joder. Decírselo a la madre y al padrastro. – Dijo House.  
- ¿Vamos a decirles la verdad? – Preguntó Cameron afectada. House le sostuvo la mirada.  
- Todo el mundo miente, alguna vez, supongo. – Dijo House tratando de contestar a su respuesta.

No iba a ser nada fácil enfrentarse a eso. Pidieron a los padres que les acompañasen a una de las salas de espera para familiares y se sentaron frente a ellos. Sus ojeras eran el reflejo del cansancio, de las horas sin dormir, sin comer. Lo hacían todo mucho más complicado. Cameron que estaba sentada entre sus dos compañeros rompió el hielo.

- Verán, por fin hemos descubierto que es lo que tiene su hijo. – Dijo pausadamente. – Se trata de la enfermedad de Batten. Es una enfermedad hereditaria, pero que en muy pocos casos se da sin relación alguna con sus progenitores. – Les mintió. Trato de mantenerse firme, de que sus palabras solo portasen una realidad creada para engañarles.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir¿Cuándo empezarán a tratarle? – Preguntaba el padre mientras cogía con fuerza las manos de su esposa.  
- No, no tiene tratamiento. – Chase pronunció aquellas palabras como quien condena a muerte a un inocente en un juicio.  
- Es una enfermedad degenerativa. Su hijo ha empezado a sufrir los síntomas ahora. Y aunque no hay tratamiento su esperanza de vida se alarga hasta principios de los veinte años, incluso los treinta. – Foreman trataba de sonar alentador.  
- Están diciendo que no va a recuperar la vista... – La madre no podía evitar llorar mientras pronunciaba con dificultad.

Foreman negó con la cabeza. Aquello era insoportable. Como si todo el dolor de aquellos padres atravesase sus cuerpos. Esa era la peor parte de su trabajo con diferencia.

- Los ataques que pueda tener se pueden controlar con varios medicamentos y existe la terapia física que puede ayudarle a mantener una calidad de vida mejor y prolongarla… - Cameron sentía como a medida que las palabras salían de su boca se sentía más débil.  
- Existe una terapia experimental. Su hijo no va a morir hoy y aún pueden luchar por él. – Dijo Chase tratando de ser convincente.  
- Pero¿y su corazón? – Preguntó el padre que estaba más calmado que la madre.  
- El transplante se llevará a cabo. – Afirmó Foreman.  
- Gracias.

No podían evitar sentirse miserables. Aquellos padres les daban las gracias por diagnosticar una enfermedad mortal a su hijo. Su vida iba a ser un martirio a partir de ahora, todo cambiaría, y ellos les daban las gracias. Se levantaron y les dejaron solos.

House jugaba con su pelota en su despacho. La tiraba contra la pared y la mantenía de vuelta en su bastón. Chase y Foreman interrumpieron su momento de ocio y despreocupación.

- Ya está. – Dijo Chase sentándose abatido.  
- ¿Hablaras con Cuddy para lo del transplante? – Preguntó Foreman.  
- La he llamado mientras estabais con los padres. Está el primero en la lista. – Dijo House volviendo a su juego.  
- Bien. – Se sentó junto a su compañero.  
- ¿Y Cameron? – Preguntó House viendo que no estaba con ellos.  
- Estaba un poco afectada así que habrá ido a tomar aire supongo. – Dijo Chase.

Miró hacia Foreman y Chase y después al suelo. Tan típico de Cameron. Lanzó la pelota hacia Chase que tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para cogerla en el aire y salió del despacho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Va dedicado a la fundadora del "House Rebelde", clara, porque jamás recibiremos sobres con antrax y las patadas giratorias que nos han podido dar! ;p**

**A mis niñas del foro House Fans y del foro House&Cam: sandralara (porque tus fics son inspiradores, y sí, Jesse también lo es...) Palm (montones de candy canes para tí mi niña!), Queenie (no se tú pero voy a forrar mi carpeta con imágenes tórridas de Hugh) ReWilson (porque para mí ha significado mucho que se tomase el tiempo y la molestia de leer mi fic) , Katrazti (el mundo Hameron no sería lo mismo sin la "bendita ignorancia"), Elenika28 (porque tus comentarios me han animado mucho), Lux (animate a publicar tu fic en el foro!), Angy06 (por las paranoias que se te ocurren y que nos dejas en el foro), karla3, clauhouse, doodle, 100purohouse, yoastur... a todas que sois muchas! Gracias por vuestros comentarios y leeros este fic que en un principio iba a ser short pero se alargo más de lo previsto.**

**Y ahora ya que sí os dejo que leais el capítulo...**

House jugaba con su pelota en su despacho. La tiraba contra la pared y la mantenía de vuelta en su bastón. Chase y Foreman interrumpieron su momento de ocio y despreocupación.

- Ya está. – Dijo Chase sentándose abatido.  
- ¿Hablaras con Cuddy para lo del transplante? – Preguntó Foreman.  
- La he llamado mientras estabais con los padres. Está el primero en la lista. – Dijo House volviendo a su juego.  
- Bien. – Se sentó junto a su compañero.  
- ¿Y Cameron? – Preguntó House viendo que no estaba con ellos.  
- Estaba un poco afectada así que habrá ido a tomar aire supongo. – Dijo Chase.

Miró hacia Foreman y Chase y después al suelo. Tan típico de Cameron. Lanzó la pelota hacia Chase que tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para cogerla en el aire y salió del despacho.

No había dado dos pasos cuando le paró Wilson en el pasillo.

- ¿Y tu paciente? – Preguntó intrigado.  
- Enfermedad de Batten. – Dijo solemne.  
- Joder… Por lo menos no está muerto. – Dijo como si fuese un consuelo.  
- La diferencia es que está muriendo lentamente, dentro de unos quince años lo estará. Muere joven y deja un bonito cadáver. – Levantó la ceja haciéndose el interesante.  
- ¿Y lo otro? – Preguntó.  
- Por mucho que quiera salir del armario contigo querido Jimmy, tendrás que esperar a que algunas mujeres más caten a este macho. – Contestó sarcástico.  
- Uy sí, la de putas que te quedan por tirarte… - Replicó Wilson. Golpe Bajo.  
- No puedes ni hacerte a la idea de la cantidad de putas que hay en New Jersey. – Dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
- Fascinante. – Contestó Wilson obviamente poco interesado en saberlo. – Más tarde o más temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a ello. Vas a tener que decidirte y hacer algo o morirás solo.  
- Solo no, rodeado de un montón de gatos, aunque no sé si eso le gustará a Steve…  
- Claro, es probable que Steve te sobreviva. – Dijo irónico.  
- Tranquilo, la herencia será a partes iguales. Un bastón para ti y otro para él.  
- No puedo esperar… - Fingió emoción.

De pronto vio como Chase y Foreman corrían desde la sala de diagnóstico hacia las habitaciones sin decirle nada. Les miró extrañado y luego a Wilson que tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto en su cara. Caminaron apresurados intentando seguir a Chase y Foreman que les llevaban varios metros de ventaja. House pudo observar como se metían en una habitación.

Cuando llegaron las máquinas hacían ese ruido ensordecedor que comunicaba que el paciente estaba muerto. Cameron, Chase y Foreman estaban alrededor de la cama. Trataban de reanimar al paciente. Miró hacia su derecha y en la esquina de la habitación dos familiares respiraban como si fuese el último aliento y estaban en un estado de shock bastante evidente. Y otra vez el ruido de la máquina. Pi…

- Hora de la muerte, veinte horas y cinco minutos. – Sentenció Foreman.  
- ¡No! – Volvió la vista a su derecha y vio como aquellas dos personas gritaban desesperadas y se abalanzaban hacia la cama.  
- Señores Curtis por favor, tranquilos… no… - Chase y Foreman intentaban controlarlos.  
- ¿Cómo se calman unos padres que han visto morir a su hijo? – Preguntó House a Wilson.

La madre parecía no tener fuerzas mientras gritaba y lloraba a la vez y Foreman trataba de sujetarla para que no cayese al suelo. Chase le ayudaba en lo que podía. Es como si estuviesen viendo una escena dantesca de una película. Dirigió su mirada hacia el niño que yacía muerto en la cama. Se maldijo así mismo porque de nada valía ya haber diagnosticado su enfermedad y haberle puesto el primero en la lista de transplantes. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? Cameron observaba con la cara desencajada aquella imagen. Como si estuviese memorizándola de algún modo. Con la boca entre abierta estaba pálida, los ojos clavados en un punto, el rostro de aquel niño que parecía dormir placidamente. Es como si estuviese pensando que se iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Sabía que algo dentro de ella lo estaba deseando, lo pedía a gritos.

De pronto apareció Cuddy alarmada por las enfermeras de la situación que se había producido en la habitación. No dijo nada. En cuanto vio al niño muerto y los padres llorando como si así pudiesen morir también con él, se dibujó en su rostro una tristeza y frustración que ya había conocido antes.

- Ya no hace falta el transplante. – Dijo House mientras salía y miraba por última aquella situación.

El único ruido que oía era el de la pelota de tenis golpeando contra la pared de su despacho. Una y otra vez. De nada había servido resolver el puzzle. El niño estaba muerto. Buscó en su bolsillo el bote de Vicodina. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y lo miró fijamente antes de abrirlo y tomar una. No era el primer paciente que perdían, pero no quitaba para que se sintiese enfadado. Con todo, con el mundo y consigo mismo. Se levantó con dificultad y caminó hasta la puerta que daba a la sala de diagnóstico. Aún no habían borrado la pizarra y había algunas carpetas e informes en la mesa. Suspiró.

Notó como alguien le tocaba el brazo e instintivamente se giró para descubrir quien era. Chase la miraba preocupado y algo agitado.

- Cameron¿estás bien? – Preguntó.  
- ¿Qué? – Se sentía desorientada.  
- Vamos, salgamos de aquí. – La guió hacia la puerta.

Miró una última vez. Jaime seguía inmóvil. Sus padres habían sido sacados fuera de la habitación y llevados a otra para proporcionarles unos calmantes y ayuda psicológica. La voz de sus compañeros la devolvieron a la realidad.

- Vete a casa y descansa. – Aconsejó Foreman.  
- No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. – Dijo Chase tratando de animarla.  
- Sí, será lo mejor. Gracias. – Contestó ella con la voz entrecortada y se fue.  
- ¿Y House? – Preguntó Foreman.  
- Creo que en su despacho. – Contestó Chase y se pusieron en marcha.

Caminaba y sus piernas temblaban. Irse a casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Lamentarse por no ser lo suficientemente rápida como para salvarlo? Sentía que se mareaba, que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se apoyó unos segundos en la pared. Miró hacia su izquierda. El laboratorio estaba vacío y aún estaban las muestras y las pruebas que había realizado durante esos días. Es como si algo dentro de ella le forzase a comprobarlo todo de nuevo. Y una pregunta que no la dejaba casi pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué es lo que había producido el fallo en su corazón¿Qué demonios habían hecho a ese niño para que muriese antes de tiempo por su culpa? Y mientras todas estas preguntas la atormentaban y repetía pruebas y las comparaba con los resultados que habían obtenido sus ojos vidriosos derramaron las lágrimas que llevaban conteniendo desde el mismo momento en aquella maldita máquina se había callado.

- No lo puedo creer. ¿Otra vez la centrifugadora? Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Cuddy. Ya veo tu carta de suicidio culpando a la centrifugadora.

¿Qué coño hacía allí¿Es que ni en un momento así era capaz de dejarla sola? La miraba apoyado ligeramente en la puerta. Es como si aquella escena se repitiese de nuevo. Como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo para volver al lugar de donde quizás empezó todo. Aunque para ella todo hubiese empezado antes. Ella fue capaz de abrirle su corazón, de confiarle algo que le dolía aún como si le clavasen cien puñales en el alma. Fue sincera. Tuvo fe en él y confió.

- Vete House. – Dijo ella con decisión e intentando disimular los sollozos.

Las lágrimas cada vez se hacían más pesadas. Como si se despojase así de todas sus frustraciones, miedos y errores. Tal vez él no veía con buenos ojos que fuese tan débil. Pero poco la importaba ya. No quería ser juzgada de nuevo por sentir lo que sentía en cada momento, por llorar si lo necesitaba o reír si era lo que su ánimo le pedía. Quería ser ella misma sin que él estuviese criticando lo bueno o lo malo de sus acciones. Deseaba no haberse fijado en aquel hombre, no haberse vuelto loca por él, no haberse enamorado. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía no amarle más.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó desde la puerta.

Agachó la cabeza. Estaba volviéndola loca. Lo pensó durante uno segundos antes de girarse para estar frente a él.

- ¿Es que no vas a dejarme en paz? Te lo pido por favor, vete. – Dijo mirándole fijamente y tratando de frenar las lágrimas.

No contestó. No era capaz de decirle que no quería dejarla en paz. Parecía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento tratando de hacerse la valiente frente a él. Tratando de fingir que no le importaba que estuviese allí y que realmente quería que se fuese. Porque una parte de ella deseaba que se quedase y otra le gritaba en su interior que se alejase cuanto antes. Se acercaba hacia ella caminando lento. Tenía la sensación de que sus pasos le acercaban muy poco a poco. Se paró frente a ella, tan solo unos centímetros les separaban. La miró de un modo diferente, algo que la hizo mantenerse en su sitio. Parecía como si estuviese estudiando su rostro, las lágrimas que cubrían su cara.

Apretaba sus dientes. No quería llorar más delante de él. No se lo podía permitir así misma. Otra vez no. De repente sintió su mano en su mejilla izquierda. La calidez de su mano y como la miraba a los ojos sin dudas. Y en ese momento no pudo más que suspirar como si la hubiese quitado de encima la mayor de las losas. Agachó la cabeza al sentir que volvía a llorar. Pero él hizo un leve movimiento para frenar sus lágrimas y levantó la mirada de nuevo. Esos ojos azules la seguían mirando. No sabía como sentirse en aquel momento. La desconcertaba que la mirase tan fijamente y no dijese nada. La asustaba el tacto de su mano en su cara. Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de salir de allí sin el corazón roto de nuevo.

Un impulso. Una fuerza superior a su voluntad. Algo dentro de él, algo que no era capaz de controlar, quería mirarla durante minutos, horas. Su cuerpo estaba impulsado por algo que no lograba descifrar. La sonrió y e inclinó su cabeza. Quería observar de cerca, a escasos milímetros de su piel sus ojos, sus lágrimas, su nariz, sus mejillas, su boca. Impulsos. Destino.

Podía sentir su aliento en su cara. Todo el miedo que le producía su mirada lo calmaba su aliento. La serenidad con que su cuerpo parecía estar frente al suyo. Más impulsos. Quizá fue cuando cerró sus ojos ligeramente durante un segundo, o cuando estaba demasiado hipnotizada por su mirada. De la manera que fuese, daba igual, porque el momento en que rozó su nariz y la besó sintió que se caía y tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa a sus espaldas.

Toda esa mezcla de sabores era Allison Cameron. Sus labios temblorosos, su cálida boca, lágrimas saladas, melocotón. Como su cuerpo se había estremecido cuando la besó y como temblaba mientras la besaba. Mientras disfrutaba de aquellos segundos no pensaba, solo sentía. Se aceleraba su pulso. Se separó a tan solo unos milímetros y sonrió triunfante. Nunca pensó que besarla fuese una victoria mejor.

Abrió los ojos segundos después de que él se hubiese separado de ella. ¿Qué significaba aquello? No quería saberlo. Había dejado su sabor en su boca. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras él la seguía sonriendo. Sentía su respiración agitada, como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho. El suelo a sus pies parecía temblar. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, a esos ojos azul eléctrico, puso su mano sobre la suya. La que sostenía el bastón. La acarició para poco después coger el bastón con sus manos y dejarlo apoyado en la mesa. House no se quejó. Tan solo era capaz de mirarla como queriéndose fundir en su mirada. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, mientras que con la mano izquierda tocaba su cara. No estaba muy segura de aquello pero no podía evitarlo. Le devolvió la sonrisa y el beso. Necesitaba probarlo de nuevo. Con la mano que tenía libre, la cogió por la cintura y la acercó hacía él. Podían sentir sus corazones latiendo fuerte y cada vez más rápido. Su respiración entrecortada. Exploraron sus bocas, las comisuras de sus labios. Se llenaron el uno del otro.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire House aún la tenía agarrada por la cintura y estaban cogidos de las manos. La besó en la frente y se fue de allí sin decir ni una sola palabra. No le intentó parar. De la misma manera que su cuerpo le había deseado de una manera irracional, supo que debía dejarlo ir entonces. No podía más que sonreír y recuperar el aliento.

Entró en su despacho y se sentó. Se sentía nervioso, extasiado. No sabía por qué razón la había besado, pero no le importaba mucho. Había sido un momento indescriptible. Había entendido con un gesto único que ella era su apoyo, que jamás sería capaz de dejarle caer del mismo modo que él jamás la dejaría sola. No habían necesitado decirse nada para conectar de una forma tan intensa. Había bastado con sentirse el uno al otro para entender que aunque había cosas imposibles, no se podía negar lo posible.

Se puso los cascos. Cerró los ojos.

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?

Cuando abrió los ojos la vio en el pasillo. Mirándolo. Tenía esa mirada de esperanza. Sonreía. La miró y sonrió. Pensó en los gatos. Pensó en Steve. Pensó en Wilson. Quizás ahora tuviese que compartir con una persona más su herencia. La sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

And after all  
You're my wonderwall 


End file.
